When A Rescue Goes Wrong
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Ginny and Luna try and save Molly Weasley from the madness of Bellatrix Lestrange. VoldyWins!AU. Warnings: Death, kidnapping, violence, angst


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Camp: Dumbledore  
Theme: Write about someone who has gotten themselves into trouble, and find that they have no possible way of getting themselves out of it.

Word Count: 1583

Title: When A Rescue Goes Wrong

Word Count: 1583

Note: VoldyWinsAU

Warnings: Death, kidnapping, violence, angst

* * *

The Golden Snitch

Plausible Canon: 10 points- Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley - S.S. Dreamy Redhead

Olivanders: Thestral tail hair-Write about a character seeing a Thestral.

* * *

Summer Camp:

Write about someone who has gotten themselves into trouble, and find that they have no possible way of getting themselves out of it.

* * *

Ginny and Luna were wandering around the forbidden forest after the war had been lost by The Order of the Phoenix; Hogwarts had become the only safe haven for those who still survived.

Luna started a fire, the two of them went camping because Luna thought they needed some time to themselves. The two ladies had lost so much during this war, they found solace in having the other to keep the darkness from descending. Death was around every corner, but Ginny knew she had Luna by her side through it all. Ginny sat down, pulling Luna into her arms. It was clear that Luna had something on her mind.

The moon rose across the forbidden forest, leaving the ladies with only the light of the fire.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked her girlfriend. She was whispering against her ear and breaking the silence for the first time. Luna laughed softly. "Just enjoying the freedom, you know? The castle feels so stuffy, filled with death and sadness," she replied.

"I know, but at least we are safe, you know?" Ginny said, logically.

"But what about your mum?" Luna said the words that Ginny most dreaded to hear.

"She is dead," Ginny insisted stubbornly, the alternative was so much worse. Luna shook her head at her girlfriend's reluctance.

"You know they have her alive," she said. "I wish they didn't, Gin." She added.

"What can we do?" Ginny said, hopelessly. "Even if . . . " she trailed off.

"When was the last time you fought for anyone but yourself?" Luna asked.

"I fought for you, didn't I?" Ginny replied, haughtily.

Luna was quiet for a while, thinking about something.

"Let's just sit by the fire, take in the warmth and eat some chicken," Luna said.

Ginny couldn't help but let out a forced chuckle at her girlfriend's suggestion. She knew they needed to eat, keep their strength up, but she couldn't feel hungry. She had lost so many people in her family, the thought of her mother being held captive was probably so much worse than any of it.

"It's not like we're being kept here against our will," Luna said, staring into the flames, making her appear to be a dreamy redhead instead of a blonde.

"What are you suggesting?" Ginny asked her.

"Let's go find her," Luna said, and Ginny knew that taking this risk could make or break them.

"That does not make any sense," Ginny replied. "You know we will get caught."

"Perhaps, but wouldn't you rather try and fail than give up before you started?" Luna asked.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow, okay?" Ginny insisted, she needed to think carefully about this before they left the safety of the castle. Luna nodded, it was clear she knew her girlfriend well enough to know she would consider the facts before rushing in.

The next morning Ginny was walking around the close to the campsite when she saw the thestrals for the first time. She remembered the good old days when they still had hope; before they lost Harry. There was leftover chicken, and Ginny threw it to the thestral when she spotted a mother thestral with a young one. She remembered the strange feeling of flying without seeing what was carrying her if only she could go back knowing what she knew now. She rubbed the nose of the mother thestral while her baby was eating the chicken given to it as a gift.

"I used to be a lot more adventurous, wasn't I?" she spoke to the thestral. The thestral whinnied in response as if she understood her. Luna walked out of the tent and spotted Ginny nearby with the thestrals and approached them carefully.

"I keep forgetting you see them now," Luna replied gently not to shock them.

Ginny looked up and smiled. "They aren't all bad," she replied.

"No, they are wonderful beasts really," Luna said dreamily. She could see the bags under Ginny's eyes, and she looked run-down and tired.

"Did you have another nightmare?" she asked, noticing Ginny must have been up for a few hours.

"No, need to be able to sleep to have nightmares," Ginny responded, turning to look at her girlfriend. The charcoal grey thestral bumped her nose against Ginny as if to draw her attention.

"Tessie remembers you," Luna said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked in response, looking at the creature.

"She carried you to the ministry," Luna replied, "seems like she wants to help us again."

"Okay Tessie, let's do this then," Ginny replied with a fire that Luna believed had been lost.

The thestral called out, and a male trotted up to meet them, nursling Tessie before herding the little one away.

* * *

The ladies packed up their camping gear, sending a spark with Luna's rabbit patronus to send a message that they were leaving. They clambered onto Tessie's back and set a course towards Malfoy Manor.

They arrived at the Malfoy Manor, it seemed empty, but they knew better than to believe what they saw. They knew that the Death Eaters used this place as their base; as well as the Death Eaters knew the Order of the Phoenix members were at Hogwarts. Everyone had given up trying to raid the other place; it just resulted in death on Death Eater and Order sides alike.

Ginny had to admit their chance of success was little to none, yet her mother was still alive; so she couldn't give up. Bellatrix Lestrange had been taunting the younger Weasley after what had taken place during the final battle. Molly had stepped in front of her daughter to face Bellatrix, and she never let it go that the youngest ginger had gotten away from her. Bellatrix sent owl after owl bragging about torturing Molly Weasley, trying to entice a reaction from the fierce woman. Ginny felt like it was her own fault that her mother was taken and not just killed. Bellatrix was a black-hearted woman with an insatiable lust for vengeance, and she wouldn't be happy without making the youngest Weasley miserable.

The two ladies climbed of the threstral's back, thanking it for taking them this far. They could see the charcoal grey gates in the distance, and an eerie feeling of danger surrounded them. They did their best to glamour themselves so that they wouldn't be spotted as they snuck in. Luna traced a pink scar on her arm, lost in thought. She knew what needed to be done, the only way of getting Molly Weasley out would result in her own death. Ginny didn't know this, but she was willing to give her own life to reunite the mother and daughter. The scar served as a memory to her that Bellatrix was not to be messed with, and it had been years before her arm had healed, leaving only the small pink line down her left wrist. She could have bled out that day; something told her she had escaped death once, and she had used up all her chances.

The only way Bellatrix Lestrange would stop with her torture; is if she got something Ginny loved in return— Luna Lovegood.

Ginny walked into the quiet hallway, and they made it all the way to the cell, where the tortured and bleeding body of Molly Weasley lay, practically motionless. "Mother," Ginny said, breathing for the first time when she saw her.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Molly asked furiously. That is to say; as furious as the broken woman could be at seeing her only daughter again; after making peace with dying alone in a cell.

"We are here to save you; to take you home with us. Where you belong," Ginny said in a slightly broken voice.

"You should never have come here," she heard the echo of a woman's voice, none other than the Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman saw the two holding hands and immediately spotted a weakness in Ginny; her love made her weak and defenceless. "Avada Kedavra!" She screamed. She saw the flash of green before she felt the hand in hers go cold and limp before Luna's lifeless body fell to the ground.

She wanted to break, but remained unbreakable through it all, rushing into the open cell, even as she knew this would mean her being trapped here as well. All she needed was to hold her mother once more.

"Ginny, don't," her mother cried, but it was too late. The body of her lifeless girlfriend had forced her hand, Ginny needed her mother now, and being let into a cell was better than forever being separated from her mother. Bellatrix chuckled mercilessly as the metal cell doors closed the mother and daughter inside. "I wasn't expecting you to go so willingly into a trap," Bellatrix said. "You made it almost too easy." She added.

That night was spent in a mixture of pain and relief for Ginny. She had managed to reach her mother, but at what cost? That night when sleep finally overcame her, she was visited by the ghost of Luna.

"I can't get you out of my mind!" Ginny said to the ghost of her girlfriend. The two of them had the night together, but dreams were only for sleeping, and it was time for harsh reality to hit.

"I will always love you, Ginny, but I have to go now," Luna said, running her fingers across Ginny's face, with tears in her own eyes.


End file.
